The One In The Hole
by ThousandMastery
Summary: Opzin brings Pyrrha underground. What she finds is not what she expected. Crack (poorly written? I dunno). One-shot.
The one in the hole

By ThousandMastery

Opzin brings Pyrrha underground. What she finds is not what she expected. Crack (poorly written? I dunno)

Humor, Horror.

Borderline T rating?

"You monster!"

-Unknown

Sorry to all the Arkos shippers. Jaune is lovable, but the ship Arkos did always seemed kind of leaky in canon.

I think this is original. Maybe. Dunno.

* * *

Pyrrha stared at the underground hall, then at the torches on the wall surrounding her.

'This was underneath the school this whole time?'

When Opzin brought her here with the outlandish story of the maidens...

Pyrrha paused. Now that she thought about it, it was very outlandish. In fact, she didn't bring any weapons with her here.

And she was very, VERY alone with a forty or fifty-something year old headmaster.

'Oh God, what if this was some sort of plot?'

"Having second thoughts?" Opzin's dulled voice snaps her out of it, his face still neutral. She didn't realize how long this hall was and still didn't know where the supposed 'fall maiden' was.

"N-no." Pyrrha said, trying to hide her anxiety, picking up her once sluggish pace, but still losing herself to her thoughts.

'It couldn't be a plot.' After all, this person outclassed her by leagues with skill and experience, so he could forcefully overpower her anyway. Also she saw a woman in a coffin, revealing only her face earlier at the end of the hall attached to some machine.

Finally, her awareness returned once she was startled to fall into a pitfall of all things. But there wasn't a hole in the ground just a second ago!

'What?' Pyrrha stared above once she picked herself up, seeing thick looking glass quickly covering the top of the hole.

She shuddered in fear when she saw the startling red orbs of Opzin's eyes. He looked demonic, the color of his natural appearance changed into vermillion. Then he broke into the laughter of a madman, as if he found something funny.

Then he left cackling, with Pyrrha clueless and scared on what was going on.

Jaune was knocking on the door of team RWBY's dorm room at night.

"Hey Jaune." Ruby said, staring at the blonde's face, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey Ruby, have you ladies seen Pyrrha lately?" He asked, but they all shook their heads.

Pyrrha sighed, she tried everything, her aura and her semblance several times at full force in various methods, and nothing worked against that case of glass. It seemed to be automatically regenerate somehow faster than she could break it.

Suddenly, a man she had never seen before appeared, whacking at the glass with a strange pickaxe. She knew it was no use, for even her powerful semblance didn't work against the nigh indestructible glass.

But a miracle happened. Cracks appeared and the glass shattered completely, making her gasp. A thick rope was thrown and she climbed up, then stared at the face of her savior up close. Short, dark grey hair, a thin beard on the chin, and eyes that was narrowed into a slit of muse. She noticed a cross on his open chest, and under the dim lighting grey long sleeved outfit and rolled up black cuffs at the arms.

"Um-!"

"Shh-sh-sh-sh... You're free, you're free! Go Edgar go!" The man whispered to her, even though there was clearly nobody here except the two of them.

Apparently as male hunters get older, they become more and more insane. After all her professors in the classrooms were just a prime example.

Or this guy was just drunk. She could smell the alcohol on him in waves- and he just took another chug at an thin metal, wide bottle that looked like it had expensive alcohol in it. Maybe Ozpin was watching them, or even know, she thought, then noticing and entering a hole in the wall that seemed to be dug out upwards.

Ozpin would know she escaped. Pyrrha paled, shuddering. But who would believe her? Other than that man, she had nobody who would really believe her outlandish story, much less a drunkard. There was no way she could go back, because if she did she'd be drugged, back into that hole or something even worse!

Pyrrha reached outside seeing it was night, looking around until the man behind her (who was staring at her rather attractive curves) got out as well, seemed to be filling up the hole with dirt in a quick pace and so she anxiously followed him.

'Why do I feel safe?' She thought awkwardly. 'But does it matter?' She stared at his wide back, and his right hand which shoved the pickaxe that just turned into a smaller compact form to his pants pocket, he started filling up the hole using dirt with his hands.

'No.' She thought, before helping out her savior. He winked at her, sending her into a slight fluster under his gaze before getting back to the task.

The next day, Opzin glared at the empty hole with half-lidded eyes, making a "hmm" sound before sipping out of his mug.

Opening his scroll, he went through a list of women attending beacon, the more vulnerable people that seemed to be gullible, and even better, ones that seemed to be a loner.

He found the perfect candidate and began smirking on the elevator up. A transfer student too, a recluse amongst her other two teammates.

He began to chuckle at the seemingly smug faced woman in the mugshot with black hair. The fact her hairstyle resembled Glynda's didn't help either.

Two days later, Team RWBY and JNPR (excluding Pyrrha) were in Glynda Goodwitch's office an hour before classes started.

"Miss Goodwitch! Pyrrha's been missing for days! We need to do something!" Ruby said with a worried expression, slamming her hands on the desk. Other members of RWBY and JNPR grimacing or with serious faces.

"About that miss Rose, last night I received a message from her." She stated calmly, taking out her scroll as she just received a message from speaking of the devil. "She requested to withdraw from Beacon, and strongly refused to return from a scroll of my... acquaintance." Goodwitch's lips curled at the last word.

She revealed a picture on the enlarged screen of the scroll for everyone to see. It was a man with dark grey hair grinning holding a piece sign in the middle, a woman with albino white hair posing with a smile on the left farther away, and Pyrrha herself smiling cheerfully as Ruby normally is, holding two fingers in a peace sign in at the right of the picture next to the man. They were in town in at noon under the azure sky.

"Huh. What's uncle Qrow doing with her?" Ruby tilted her head in confusion, her face doing the same.

"Never mind that! What's my sister doing with them!?" Weiss shouted in shock, grabbing the scroll for all to see.

"I didn't know you had a sister." Yang said, staring at the picture like everyone else in the room.

"Well yes, but just... what are they doing together?" Weiss asked before the scroll was taken by Nora.

"Pyrrha never looked so happy before." Jaune whispered, confused at his smiling partner.

"Maybe they're like, together-together-together?"

"I don't get it." Jaune said, confused as everyone else.

Needless to say, team JNPR(Juniper) became team JNR(Junior) officially as they were short a member. Later they would receive a message insinuating Opzin a kidnapper for teenage women, but nobody would believe it sadly, even if they did keep in contact for the rest of their lives, until Pyrrha's eventual wedding.

"No word from Cinder still?" Mercury sighed at the woman reading the magazine on her bed, staring at his scroll.

"Yeah. Maybe she really did get caught." She glanced at the male before returning to her fashion magazine.

"Guess it's checkmate. Now what?" He scowled, not liking the implications.

"I... don't know actually." Emerald paused, taking another peek at the half naked man with the towel on his head.

"Well, I'm sick of sitting here. Looks like Cinder didn't spill... Or she's dead. Looks like they're not coming after us anyway. If they do... We'd better get a head start?"

"That does sound good." Emerald muttered, her eyes still glued to the magazine. "Or they don't know. We could still make it either way."

Miserable people brought together makes company after all.

Cinder was holding her knees together with her arms, a tired look of despair on her face as she stared at the glass ceiling.

How could have she been so stupid? So gullible?

Either way, she fell for it. And she fell, literally.

She did not see the pitfall coming, or the invincible glass that seemed invulnerable. When Opzin told her the story of the fall maiden and that she was suspected to be the next one, she was rejoicing.

She was planning all sorts of plots and catchphrases, on how Opzin would react, how everything was going even better than she expected and how she would rule Remnant.

She lost to the true chess master of Beacon. How foolish she was, to think she could fool him! The demonic gaze and evil laughter outclassed her by levels of magnitudes.

Now she was stuck. Her semblance, her fall maiden powers did nothing to the invincible dirt walls and glass ceiling. They cracked, sure but they simply regenerated before completely restoring themselves.

The only things she had in the hole was what seemed to be an chicken egg dispenser. One with some live chicks, if the last egg she cracked open was indication enough.

She realized her ambition was wrong, that for her thoughts for evil and ruling over Remnant was stupid. All it took was the cute chirping of the adorable baby chick in her hands and petting it soothingly, along with the two days worth of silence.

Now she regrets it and looks back, but thinks she did really deserve it after all.

* * *

RWBY good end?

If that wasn't implication enough, yes. That was Qrow paired with Pyrrha and the obligatory Winter. I'll be honest, he's the most likable male in the series, and he doesn't show up until season three, and is likely the reason why Ruby is the way she is now, converting Pyrrha into Qrow-ism.

He also reminds me of Dante of the original DMC, which gives a few pluses in my book. This gag is from the Lets play minecraft: Mad King Ryan, and I thought a few days after watching a certain RWBY episode; hey, this seems awfully familiar, what if huh was huh and huh was huh...

Mad King Opzin is just that fearsome. His red scheme is inspired by Kira(Light Yagami of DN).

Hope this amused ya (it was for me)


End file.
